Selesa
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Seperti kerajaan mereka yang luas, rasa cinta keduanya pun tak terbatas. Untuk FFC Semanis Aren, semoga cerita ini benar-benar semanis aren.


**Disclaimer:** Mamoru Chiba dan Usagi Tsukino, siapapun nama mereka di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan yang memang selalu berbeda, keduanya (dan beberapa tokoh pendukung) adalah milik Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>Mereka berasal dari dua tempat yang berbeda: bumi dan bulan. Keduanya bersatu dalam kekuatan yang disebut <strong>cinta, <strong>dan cinta mereka bermuara pada singgasana di mana keduanya menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di **tata surya.**

_Prince Endimion _dengan _Princess Serenity,_

Mamoru Chiba dengan Usagi Tsukino,

_King Endimion_ dengan _Neo-Queen Serenity,_

Siapapun nama mereka, di manapun mereka hidup, dua orang yang saling mencintai itu telah membuktikan bahwa cinta mereka tidak terbatas waktu. Keduanya tetap bersama, baik di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selesa<strong>_

[a, luas (tidak sempit); lega]

_Fanfiksi Sailor Moon karya __**Arisa Hagiwara**_

_Dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge Semanis Aren _milik Sanich-san _di Infantrum _

**Peringatan: **_Karena ini canon, yang tidak mengikuti Sailor Moon mungkin akan kurang paham. Silakan cari di wiki untuk referensi =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Masa lalu<strong>

**.**

Silver Millennium masih berdiri dengan gagah. Kerajaan yang tersembunyi di sisi lain bulan itu masih menjaga bumi, yang berjarak ratusan ribu kilometer dari kawah Serenity—tempat kerajaan tersebut berada—dengan kesetiannya. Tentu saja karena ancaman dari planet ekstrasolar lain dapat mengancam kapanpun, dan Silver Millennium adalah palang pintu terakhir sebelum serangan yang datang mencapai bumi tercinta, tempat sebuah kerajaan bernama Golden Kingdom terletak.

Dengan tangan midasnya, _Queen Serenity_ memimpin Silver Millennium. Ia berhasil menjaga kestabilan tata surya sekaligus melindungi bumi. Ratu yang cantik itu dapat dikatakan sebagai pelindung sejati. Kekuatan bulan yang tak segan menghalau siapapun—dan apapun—yang berniat untuk menyerang bumi dan Golden Kingdom. Dan ia merasa cukup tenang karena memiliki seorang putri cantik yang beranjak dewasa dan memiliki kemampuan setara dirinya.

Akan tetapi, di balik ketenangan itu, tentu saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, menyangkut kekhawatirannya akan rumor yang beredar tentang putri tercinta.

"Kau tidak takut dipergoki pengawal-pengawalmu, _Princess_?"

Satu-satunya penerus Silver Millenium itu membiarkan sang pangeran mengendurkan dekapannya, agar ia bisa menatap wajah orang terkasihnya itu dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Salah satu beranda di kastil Golden Kingdom itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Mereka selalu berjanji untuk bertemu di sana. Secara diam-diam.

"Tidak. Tadi aku sempat dipergoki, sih, tapi pada akhirnya mereka membolehkanku dan berjanji tidak akan memberitahu ratu," ujarnya bersemangat, kemudian kembali menghambur pada pelukan sang pangeran bumi, bagai dua kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Endimion…"

Putra mahkota Golden Kingdom itu mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup wangi segar yang menguar dari rambut keperakan wanita yang dicintainya. Sungguh, ia merasa waktu berhenti kala sedang bersama putri dari bulan itu. Dan ia _mengharapkannya. _Supaya dirinya dapat terus bersama sang putri tanpa memikirkan larangan yang dibuat oleh dua kerajaan yang terpaut ruang hampa udara itu.

Mereka tahu tindakan mereka salah. Dengan saling mencintai, keduanya telah melanggar perjanjian. Silver Millennium adalah pelindung bumi sekaligus Golden Kingdom sebagai penghuni resmi mutiara biru raksasa itu, bukan sebaliknya, dan tidak lebih dari itu. Namun, ketika hati berbicara, siapa yang dapat mengelak?

.

_Keduanya telah jatuh cinta, jauh sebelum Romeo dan Juliet, yang baru hadir ratusan (bahkan mungkin ribuan) tahun setelah kedua kerajaan hancur oleh tangan jahat_ Queen Beryl _dan membunuh kedua putra dan putri mahkotanya, menyihir penduduk bumi dengan kisah cinta yang menawan._

_Tidak, sekalipun tidak. Kisah cinta kedua insan yang terpaut jarak bumi dan bulan itu lebih agung dari kisah dua sejoli di kota Verona, Italia, yang dipopulerkan sebagai kisah teromantis sepanjang sejarah._

_._

_._

_Tidak, karena pangeran dan putri dari dua kerajaan yang berbeda itu diberi kesempatan untuk kembali bersua dan merajut kasih, kali ini tanpa kepentingan kerajaan yang merintang._

* * *

><p><strong>Masa kini<strong>

_._

_**Tokyo, abad 20**_

_**.**_

"Mamo-chan…"

Suara yang lebih mirip erangan itu cukup untuk mengalihkan mata seorang Mamoru Chiba dari buku yang dibacanya, sekadar untuk menatap iris kebiruan yang tengah menelaah kamarnya. "Usako, sudah bangun?" sapanya ringan, mengulas senyum geli yang tipis mendapati sang kekasih menatap bingung dirinya.

"Mengapa aku bisa di kamarku?" tanyanya keheranan. "Rasanya aku ada di Cordon **1)**tadi malam."

"Semalam kau bermimpi buruk," ucap pemuda yang pernah menjadi pangeran kerajaan bumi itu seraya menutup bukunya dan menghampiri gadis tercintanya di tempat tidur.

Masih terlihat bingung, Usagi Tsukino beranjak duduk. "Aku mimpi apa? Rasanya aku memang bermimpi, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya," keluhnya seraya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Mamoru memosisikan dirinya tepat di sebelah Usagi. Ia mengelus rambut keemasan milik reinkarnasi dari putri bulan itu dengan perlahan. "Kau tidak usah tahu," ujarnya penuh rahasia.

Melihat sorot mata mencurigakan dari pasangan hidupnya di masa lalu—masa kini, juga masa depan, Usagi memilih merajuk. "Aku tahu kau bisa membaca mimpi, tapi jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini, deh."

Mamoru tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Ia mengacak rambut kekasihnya tersebut untuk mengekspresikan kegemasannya.

"Kau juga bisa menyembuhkan orang lain hanya dengan tanganmu, sedangkan aku hanya bisa bertarung. Kau membuatku iri, tahu."

Gerakan tangan di kepala _sailor moon _itu mendadak berhenti. Sang pemilik tangan memilih untuk menarik salah satu sumber kekuatannya itu kembali. Kepalanya tampak dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang berputar-putar.

"Mamo-chan, ada apa? Mengapa diam seperti itu? Aku hanya bercanda kok…" Usagi langsung meraih tangan sang kekasih dan meletakkannya di kepalanya sendiri. "Nih, acak-acak saja lagi. Aku tidak akan marah."

Mamoru masih bergeming, namun ia menyiratkan sebuah senyum, senyum yang sangat disukai Usagi.

"Sebenarnya semalam kau tidak mimpi buruk," ucapnya tiba-tiba seraya menarik kembali tangannya.

Punggung gadis di sebelahnya menegak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bertanya-tanya. "Kalau bukan mimpi buruk, lalu apa?"

Calon raja Crystal Tokyo itu justru mencoba mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula itu bukan mimpi," ujarnya tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Hei, hei, Mamo-chan," Usagi tertawa geli seraya berusaha membuat wajah Mamoru kembali menghadapnya dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari menarik telinga, hingga mencubit pipi sang pangeran. Nihil. Jadilah pria itu tetap membelakangi sang gadis.

"Kalau kau tidak berbalik sekarang juga, lebih baik aku pergi saja ke abad 30. Dirimu di sana lebih menyenangkan," sambungnya sembari menjulurkan lidah meski Mamoru tidak melihat.

Berhasil. Dengan satu sentakan, Topeng Tuxedo **2)** itu memutar kepalanya menghadap Usagi, tetapi matanya tetap menghindari kelereng berwarna biru jernih yang menghiasi mata sang putri.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyerah. "Baiklah, aku mengalah," sahutnya putus asa seraya memberanikan diri menatap Usagi yang masih diliputi tanda tanya. "Toh, kita sudah melihat masa depan, melihat kau dan aku… ehem, menikah dan… memiliki anak… jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat itu… _benar-benar terjadi_?" sambungnya dengan artikulasi yang sama sekali tidak jelas sehingga membuat beberapa kata terakhir terdengar sebagai racauan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua alis Usagi terangkat, lebih karena berusaha mencerna ucapan sang kekasih. Untuk beberapa saat yang menegangkan—bagi Mamoru, tentu saja—Usagi menghela napas keras, "Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku tak dengar."

Ingin rasanya Mamoru menggali lubang saat itu saja, agar ia tidak harus mengesampingkan segala egonya untuk mengatakan kalimat sakral itu sekali lagi. Sungguh, padahal ia sudah cukup latihan malam sebelumnya, mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu di depan Usagi yang tertidur pulas seperti boneka kelinci, tetapi tetap saja ia gugup.

Untuk kesekian kali, pemuda tampan itu menarik napas panjang, menyusun kalimat di dalam pikirannya, berkonsentrasi penuh, sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" dan detik berikutnya ia merasa ingin menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal yang seolah menggodanya di belakang punggung Usagi. Namun, ternyata tubuhnya terlalu kaku, bahkan untuk menghirup udara pun tampaknya sulit.

Di samping itu, kali ini tidak hanya alis Usagi yang terangkat menanggapi perkataan Mamoru, melainkan juga mata yang melebar, selebar yang bisa ditanggung kelopak mata gadis itu. Tetapi itu hanya beberapa saat sebelum ratu masa depan itu kembali menguasai diri.

Gadis itu berdeham gugup, "Mamo-chan…" ujarnya dengan nada yang mencurigakan, yang membuat Mamoru merasa harus menyiapkan skenario terburuk.

Sebelum pemuda terkasihnya itu sempat menjawab, Usagi tersenyum menggoda, "Kau bisa mengulang kalimat itu, tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sorot mata seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan balon.

Mamoru sudah menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu sekitar 50 kali tadi malam."

"Sekali lagiiiii saja," tanggap sang gadis seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Tadinya Mamoru akan berlagak cuek karena ia yakin Usagi sudah mendengar. Tetapi, begitu melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang benar-benar menggemaskan, ia tak sanggup dan langsung meruntuhkan segala rasa takutnya. Karena ia tahu, gadis itu tak akan menolak.

Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba untuk kembali menarik napas, menyiapkan diri, dan berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya ia pun mengatakan kalimat yang paling berarti bagi tiap wanita dewasa itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Usagi tak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi, karena tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh milik Mamoru. Ia hanya dapat berteriak dengan semangat dalam hatinya, menyerukan kata yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan. _YA, YA, YA!_

.

_Dan di sinilah, kisah mereka sebenarnya bersemi. Sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Tak lama setelah mereka menikah, keduanya diberi kekuasaan untuk menyatukan kerajaan lama mereka, menyatukan Silver Millennium dan_ _Golden Kingdom_,_ impian mereka di masa lalu. Keduanya bergabung membentuk Crystal Tokyo, dengan Usagi—yang resmi berganti nama menjadi_ Neo-Queen Serenity_—sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, dengan Mamoru—_King Endimion_, tentu saja—selalu setia di sisinya. Keduanya pun memerintah seluruh tata surya dengan arif dan bijaksana._

_Dengan kekuatan dari _Imperium Silver Crystal, _keduanya sepakat untuk menjadikan seluruh penduduknya memiliki umur hingga seribu tahun,_ _termasuk mereka. Bukan untuk keegoisan semata, melainkan untuk menjaga bumi yang sangat mereka cintai. Yang selalu menjadi masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan mereka._

_._

_._

_Oh, jangan lupakan kehadiran gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang menggemaskan beberapa tahun kemudian, buah cinta mereka berdua. Seorang gadis yang aktif seperti sang ibu, dan memiliki kemurnian hati sang ayah. Yang kelak akan mewarisi kekuatan tak terbatas yang dapat menembus ruang dan waktu._

* * *

><p><strong>Masa depan<strong>

**.**

_**Crystal Tokyo, abad 30**_

_**.**_

_King Endimion_ berjalan menyusuri koridor istana yang didominasi oleh kristal. Jubah lavendernya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai kaca menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik kecil. Tiap langkah kakinya menggema, memantul di dinding-dinding yang juga terbuat dari kaca. Kastil yang megah itu tampak sepi hari ini. Maklum saja, hampir seluruh penghuninya sedang pesta pora di jalanan, bahkan hingga selarut ini, demi memperingati hari bersejarah, kebangkitan Crystal Tokyo yang sempat mati suri, sekaligus memperingati bangunnya sang ratu dari tidur panjangnya.

Ah, Serenity… batin raja bijaksana itu, mengucapkan nama wanita tercintanya dalam hati saat mendapati istrinya di balik pintu yang terbuka. Nampaknya mantan _sailor moon _itu sedang menemani gadis kecilnya—gadis kecil mereka—yang tertidur pulas dengan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, membelai rambut merah muda milik satu-satunya penerus tahta Crystal Tokyo itu.

"Serenity?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Wajah teduh nan cantiknya tersenyum kala mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sang putri. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir kala langkah Endimion dinilainya terlalu keras hingga dapat membangunkan putri tunggal mereka.

"Oh, maaf," ucap sang raja saat baru setengah jalan menyusuri kamar anaknya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, ratu Crystal Tokyo itu bangkit dan menghampiri suaminya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Chibiusa telah tertidur pulas.

"Maaf. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tapi…"

"Ssst," untuk kedua kalinya, Serenity menyuruh diam. Namun, kali ini ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibir sang suami yang langsung mengatupkan mulut. Kala melepaskan telunjuknya, ia tersenyum gugup dan berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "A—aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tadi aku buru-buru menjemput Chibiusa karena hari sudah malam. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati pesta. Untung Pluto ada bersamanya, jadi aku bisa tenang. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba."

Tidak, Endimion bahkan tidak berniat untuk marah kala mencari Serenity. Ia hanya khawatir jikalau ada makhluk jahat yang tiba-tiba menculik istrinya itu. Bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai hologram yang hanya bisa melihat orang yang paling dicintainya tertidur dalam kristal es sudah cukup membuatnya menderita, dan ia tak ingin mengulangi perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Aku tidak marah," ucapnya jujur. "Hanya saja aku terkejut melihatmu tidak ada di ruang kendali saat aku kembali dari kamar kecil. Aku terpaksa memanggil dan menyerahkan pengawasan pada Merkurius untuk mencarimu."

Yang disebut dengan ruang kendali sesungguhnya hanyalah sebuah ruangan luas menyerupai planetarium dengan teknologi tinggi, lengkap dengan miniatur planet dan gambaran nyata dari keadaan planet di detik tersebut. Selama ini Endimion memang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi planet-planet tersebut, mengingat _luasnya _wilayah kerajaan mereka.

"Maaf," sekali lagi Serenity berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," sambungnya, diakhiri kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Endimion sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ucap pemuda yang tidak pernah terlihat tua itu. Mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima, Serenity memutar badan untuk melihat malaikat kecilnya seraya menyandarkan badannya pada tubuh tegap sang suami.

"Aku tak percaya, putri kita, penerus Crystal Tokyo ini, ada di hadapan kita sekarang. Benar-benar seperti seorang putri. Cantik, anggun, dan baik hati. Yah, mungkin sedikit cengeng sepertiku dulu," ujarnya.

Endimion mengikuti pandangan istrinya, menatap wajah lelap Chibiusa yang ia akui sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Seperti boneka kelinci yang manis. "Ya, dia sangat mirip denganmu."

_Neo-Queen Serenity_ tertawa mendengarnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dari fisik, ya, tapi sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu. Cenderung pendiam dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Dia… andaikan saja kau menyadarinya, kalian benar-benar mirip. Sama-sama baik hati dan rela berkorban demi orang yang dicintai."

Menghela napas, wujud masa depan dari Mamoru Chiba itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Serenity dari belakang, menumpukan dagu lancipnya tepat di puncak kepala sang istri. "Dia mewarisi sifat pemberanimu."

Lagi-lagi wanita anggun itu tertawa. "Sudahlah, dia memang anak kita. Sudah sepatutnya mewarisi sifat kita berdua."

Tepat di atas kepala sang ratu, Endimion tersenyum menyetujui. Lama keduanya tenggelam dalam diam, hingga sang raja bersuara, "Serenity, apa kau masih ingat kata-katamu beberapa saat setelah kita menikah dulu?"

Serenity mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kau khawatir tidak bisa melindungi bumi. Kau ragu akan kekuatanmu. Tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa kita bisa menjaga bumi ini, dan planet-planet lain, bersama."

Keduanya larut dalam nostalgia, sementara Endimion terus melanjutkan. "Kemudian kau memastikan apakah kita akan terus bersama, dan aku menjawab 'ya'."

"Lantas?"

Endimion mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kita sudah menjaga planet kita dan kita selalu bersama. Kita sudah menjaga kerajaan dengan wilayah yang sangat luas, cinta kita telah menembus tiga masa. Kita diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Ratu Serenity untuk kembali dilahirkan di bumi sebagai Mamoru dan Usagi, dan kita tetap bisa bersama. Tidakkah kau berpikir kita adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pun merasa sangat beruntung. Menjadi penguasa tata surya, memilikimu, dan memiliki Chibiusa, merupakan hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Seperti bintang, regenerasi akan selalu ada. Kalau saja Chibiusa sekarang sudah cukup besar, aku tak ragu untuk menyerahkan kekuasaanku. Dan kita berdua akan menikmati masa tua yang menyenangkan—tanpa kekurangan apapun."

Mendengarnya, Endimion tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia merasa kata-kata tak cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya pada istri tercintanya. Ditambah lagi, ia bukan orang yang pandai menyusun kata. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur dalam hati, menikmati tiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama wanita itu—napasnya, darahnya, nyawanya, dengan rasa cinta yang makin bertambah.

Seakan tak ingin lepas, Endimion makin mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

_Dan mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi._

_._

_._

"Mamo-chan…"

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, Usako. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa mengintip mimpi anak kita? Sedikiiiit saja. Aku penasaran mengapa wajahnya tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah. Sebentar."

"Jadi, dia mimpi apa?"

.

"_Papa, aku memang belum tidur, dan aku mendengar semua perkataan kalian dan ingin tertawa rasanya. Tapi kalau mama tahu, pasti mama akan marah karena malu. Jadi, tolong bilang kalau aku mimpi indah saja, ya, Pa? Hehe."_

_._

"Err… Dia memimpikan kita berdua."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau tidak yakin."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tak usah mengganggunya. Ayo."

"Tapi... Ah, mukamu merah! Ayo katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

_Tidak, mereka tidak akan berpisah. _

_Karena mereka tahu, cinta mereka seluas wilayah kerajaan, menembus batas planet dan matahari. Menembus batas waktu dan logika. Dan mereka akan tetap bersama, selama yang mereka idamkan sejak puluhan abad lalu. _

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**1) ****Cordon: **tempat di mana (menurut manga) galaksi dan bintang dilahirkan. Cordon merupakan tempat terakhir Sailor Moon bertarung.

2) **Topeng Tuxedo: **Kalau Usagi itu jadi _superhero _dalam bentuk Sailor Moon, maka Mamoru jadi _superhero _dalam bentuk Topeng Tuxedo.

P.S: Adegan di 'masa kini' diambil dari adegan lamaran (?) Mamoru-Usagi di manga dengan beberapa perubahan.

Err… maaf kalo abal banget, judul sama isi nggak nyambung, dan fluffnya lebay (atau nggak kerasa sama sekali?). Kalau soal judul, saya sebenarnya lebih menekankan cinta Mamoru-Usagi yang udah nggak dibatasi oleh apapun, baik waktu maupun tempat. Saya juga nggak pandai menyusun kata, jadi mohon maaf kalo diksinya… mengerikan. #dor

Oh iya. Jujur aja, ini manga masa kecil saya. Jadi maaf kalau ada detail yang kelewat ._. Anyway, makasih sudah sudi baca!


End file.
